The Simplest Things
by SentimentalcRaZe
Summary: YzakShiho fic. After being almost taken advantage of, Shiho spends a short period of time with the captain and friend she idolizes, and learns more about her special friend. p RR!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Yzak/Shiho fic! It'll be a short one. Probably only 2 chapters or so, but I hope you guys like it! Shiho is OOC here, although I'm not really sure what her personality is since she's given a very minimum amount of screen time. :p Please Review!

Apparently, it seems that they really do not have a relationship at all. Too bad though. They'd look good together.

**The Simplest Things**

Chapter 1

A young girl with mahogany brown hair and bright amethyst eyes standing on the terrace looked over her shoulder, studying the famous Zaft figures enjoying inside the large manor. Truth is, she wasn't supposed to be strolling away from the social gathering. But the people inside were starting to make her sick, especially those stupid jerks from the other Zaft squadrons. Not only are they immature flirts, but also stuck-up rich men.

Tonight was the grand annual ball in honor of the coming back of Elsman. Truth is, Dearka was opposed to the idea, but her parents kept badgering him since it was probably almost a year since he has been home. They were all invited of course. But since Dearka needed to escort someone, she was chosen immediately, before Dearka's parents paired him up with another airhead woman he didn't know. Shiho didn't like the idea either. But what people would to their friends...

But why she was alone right now was probably her fault. Well...Maybe it was Yzak's fault too. But her own date, Dearka, she just couldn't blame.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Maaan..." Dearka muttered under his breath, raking a hand through is neat blonde hair. "They keep on coming. It's horrifying. Shiho, I'm really sorry---"_

"_Is this the 5th? Or the 6th?" Shiho laughed. "It's ok really. I have Yzak-sama with me. He'll be the BEST company."_

_Dearka stared at her._

"_Now that's really funny!" He suddenly laughed._

"_Hey, Stop that!" Yzak exclaimed. But Shiho still joined in laughter._

**END FLASHBACK**

He was the best company alright. There wasn't any moment that the two of them weren't debating over something. And the moment Yzak started insulting her, she walked out on him.

Shiho took a deep breath and started walking down the steps leading to the backyard. Along the way, she noticed her reflection in one of the large windows.

After months of being a redcoat, she surely didn't recognize her old appearance. Her bangs were pinned back from her forehead with 2 silver diamond clips, while the rest of her hair cascaded down her back, twirling stylishly at the bottom. She wore a cobalt blue silk knee-length tube-topped dress and high-heeled sandals. Above all these, she had on her ear pearl earbobs and a sapphire necklace around her neck. She would have looked perfect if not for her apparent frown.

She knew perfectly how she looked like from other people's point of view. And she didn't like it one bit. What is it with people and appearances? During the war, people looked at her as if she was taboo. Probably because she was a girl of rich descent wearing men's uniform and doing men's jobs. And now that she looked different (and better no doubt!), people keep on sticking to her as if she was a celebrity! It was all too sickening.

Shiho started strolling towards the maze located at the center of Elsman's backyard. Maybe it would be better for her to be alone for a while.

'_Just like how I have always been for the past few years.'_ She bit her lip and walked bravely forwards.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been walking. But when she heard a nasty voice breaking the silence, she knew she had made a wrong turn somewhere. A wrong turn she would certainly regret.

"Hahnenfuss-san! What a pleasant surprise." The familiar voice drawled.

"Just passing by, Kenji. Please don't mind me." Despite her immediate nervousness, her voice sounded unusually calm. Kenji was also a part of the Joule squadron, and he kept on hitting on her even during the war. But then, he flirted with any girl he saw. She had managed to escape the officer a while ago; it was just her luck to meet him again.

"Oooh...Don't mind if I do." Kenji walked towards her and put a firm grip on her shoulder.

"Kenji... you're drunk. You should go to bed now." Shiho said, trying to calm her nerves. If there was one thing she hated the most, it was being with uncontrollable men. She knew she had to escape, but she had no idea how. '_Think, think, think! It's not advisable to fight with a drunkard. And it'll be harder to escape with this tight dress you're wearing!' _

"I'll go to bed of course, with you." Kenji chuckled as he slowly slid his arms around her neck. With this, Shiho's mind turned blank. "You're really so beautiful, Shiho. I'm sorry your stupid friends Elsman and Joule never noticed it. But of course, why should they care? It has always been the two of them. They don't care about people like you...But **I **do... "

Shiho opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. What Kenji said smacked her right in the face.

"It has been lonely, hasn't it? Being away from your loved ones. And no matter how much you try to fit in, no one cares. They don't even know that you're not inside the manor anymore." Kenji laughed and whispered in her ear. "I know you like the Yzak-taicho. But you know he won't care about you, because no matter what you do to your already hideous image, you'll never be good enough in **his** eyes."

Kenji inhaled her scent and gazed into her blank eyes. He knew it was the perfect time to take advantage of the moment. And he started to descend his lips upon hers. Finally, he would be able to conquer yet another challenge, tonight!

Shiho couldn't think straight. Her feelings were a mixture of hurt, shame, and confusion. And when she saw what Kenji was about to do, she trusted only her instincts and gathered up the courage to do what she was about to do. With incredible amount of strength, she pushed Kenji's body away from him and screamed with all her might. Her mind somehow forgot all the teachings of self-defense, and her body turned numb as she landed on the floor with a hard thud. Shiho felt a sharp pain on her leg but when she saw a shadow in front of her. She struggled to stand up and make a desperate run for it. She felt firm hands snake around her waist, pulling her back. There was loud ringing in her ears, and she felt tears sting her eyes. _'This is it...' _She tried struggling, but the firm grip on her wouldn't budge.

"—Hey! Shiho stop it!" A deep baritone voice spoke near her ears. "Sh...calm down... It's ok...Everything's ok now..."

Shiho's heart stopped. It was all too familiar. Shiho glanced up and saw the large form of Kenji on the grass, unconscious. Tears started trickling down her cheeks. Her head started to throb harder. And when she felt the last trace of consciousness slip away, she slowly turned around, catching a glimpse of silver before finally falling into darkness.

**+ End Chapter +**

A/N: I hope you liked it! R+R:P Thanks! –MaI


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took too long! But anyways, here's the next and last chapter! R+R please:)

**The Simplest Things**

Chapter 2

The gentle breeze played with his silver hair as Yzak took another glance at the sleeping form of Shiho beside him. It took him a while to realize that she had disappeared after their bickering. And when he finally saw a glimpse of her brunette head out the balcony, followed by the lecherous officer Kenji, he knew something wrong was bound to happen.

Yzak had no idea what took over him. But when he saw Kenji attempting to take advantage of the girl, he felt his blood boil. He definitely took care of the about to be ex-officer. And right now, his damn conscience was killing him for leaving her behind.

He raked his hand through his windblown hair just as he entered the Hahnenfuss estate. Shiho's parents were away, so the manor was probably empty save the maids and butler. Yzak glanced at Shiho again and sighed. He would probably have a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up.

Shiho stirred slightly as consciousness slowly came to her. When she finally opened her eyes, she caught sight of a very familiar ceiling. It was like the ceiling of her room. She tried to sit up as she gathered her thoughts and at the same time study her surroundings. It was her room alright. There were still the large glass doors leading to the balcony, and her possessions were in the right places.

"You're finally awake." A deep baritone voice spoke up from the other side of the room. She stiffened. That commanding voice definitely sounded familiar. What's **_he_** doing here?

Yzak laid the tray on the bedside table and sat down on the chair positioned beside it. Realization finally struck her. Shiho remembered everything that transpired in the party, but vaguely what had happened in the gardens. She felt terrible. Biting her lip, Shiho looked the other way and shut her eyes.

"Did something... happen...?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she directed the question to her commanding officer.

She didn't see Yzak immediately frown at this.

"No. Kenji wasn't able to do what he planned to." His voice was firm. "That ex-officer has already been taken care of."

At this, Shiho leaned down and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I...see..."

Yzak glanced at her solemn face and his frown deepened.

"Dearka has already been made aware of everything that happened. After you lost consciousness, I brought you to your home immediately."

"Were you the one there to save--"

"Of course. Who else did you think it was!"

Shiho blinked.

"Th—Thank You."

At this, Yzak opened his mouth to give her a lecture about self-control, but decided against it. He took a deep breath instead. He knew she felt awful, and that it was partly his fault. And although he knew he had to apologize, his pride prevented him from doing so.

"I..." Yzak looked away, and before he could stop himself, the words spilled out. "I witnessed something when I was younger."

This certainly caught her attention. Yzak mentally slapped himself. There was no stopping now.

"I sneaked away from Nicol's birthday party once, and when I was walking past an alleyway, I heard some screaming." He swallowed nervously. He usually never opened up like this. "And of course, being curious, I walked closer to see what was happening... There was this girl... and three guys... and... it was horrible. You probably know what I saw...I guess that I... probably got traumatized by that experience."

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry you had too see that." Shiho looked at him worriedly.

A short period of silence followed afterwards before somebody spoke up again.

"At that time... In the gardens, I really didn't know what to do. It was like my mind turned blank. And I couldn't move. I thought that... there was no escaping what was about to happen." Shiho laughed bitterly. "I guess girls do have weaknesses, no matter how much training they do...even in the military."

"Hahnenfuss..."

She could remember Kenji's breath on her skin; the words he whispered to her ears; and the arms that encircled around her. She shut her eyes tight and touched her forehead to her arms. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wasn't the type to.

"I feel so...so disgusted. I can still feel...it..._him._" She whispered in helpless torture.

Yzak's conscience started nagging him again. He swallowed nervously. He hated circumstances like these, when he was at loss on what he's supposed to do. Finally coming to a decision, he took the glass of water with a sleeping drug and sat down beside her on the bed. He placed his hand on her shoulder and offered the glass to her while he looked the other direction.

"You should sleep. It has been a long and tiring day."

"You're right…" She replied, taking the glass and gulping it down. "Thanks a lot, for being there in time, and for bringing me here. I probably wasted a lot of your time...And please apologize to Dearka for me."

Yzak stood up, took his coat and walked to the door.

"Wait! Let me at least show you out—ouch!"

When Shiho had tried to stand up, her bruised and probably twisted ankle sent a wave of pain to her whole leg, sending her falling down. Yzak was there in an instant. He pulled her hand first in an attempt to pull her up, but another sharp pain from her wounded arm (probably from her fall in the garden) caused her to yelp. He encircled her waist instead and pulled her up. Shiho's eyes widened. The feeling of her in his arms felt terrible familiar.

Almost in an instant, he felt Yzak slip his other hand behind her legs as he carried her back to the bed. He laid her down gently and looked at her sternly.

"You had wounds?" His gaze was hard.

"It's probably from my fall; I'll just ask one of the maids to treat it later. You should leave; Dearka must be looking for you by now. Thanks again, Yzak-taicho." Shiho yawned and smiled at him.

Yzak just stared at her before turning around and walking towards the door.

_I'm so sorry..._

Shiho's eyes widened. Did she just hear something? She looked up again as Yzak stopped at the door. He looked back for the last time.

"Good Night, Shiho."

Shiho smiled at him weakly and slowly laid down the bed as she heard the door close. She was still not sure whether she heard right or her sleepiness was merely making her hear things. Pulling the comforter around herself, Shiho remembered how warm and comfortable she felt in his arms. And she finally realized why it felt so familiar, just before she lost consciousness in the Elsman estate garden; she was enveloped in strong arms. It was as if they felt protective of her. It was probably Yzak. Shiho closed her eyes as she felt herself drifting off to dreamland. He was really one unpredictable guy.

* * *

After a few more minutes, the door to Shiho's room opened once again. There stood Yzak, his face unreadable. He walked towards the bed and looked at the sleeping figure of Shiho. His chest tightened. He sat down the chair silently and determinedly started to work.

* * *

Yzak took a deep breath and wiped his brow. It was finally finished. Standing up slowly, he watched as she breathed in and out. She looked like a child. He thought. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Yzak leaned down and pressed his lips gently on her forehead. With this, he took his coat and left the room, closing the door with a gentle thud.

* * *

Shiho started waking up when she felt gentle nudging on her shoulder. Rubbing her eyes to adjust her vision, she sat up slowly.

"Shiho-sama! You're finally awake! Ooooh...we were SO worried last night!" Jana, the head nurse, said worriedly.

"Oh, it's ok. I'm quite fine, thank you. Just feeling a little---" She broke off. Her right arm was bandaged.

Pulling the comforter off her, she lifted her dress and found that her leg was also bandaged. When she glanced at the bedside table, on it was spare bandage and balms. She gave the maid a curious look.

"Did anyone enter my room last night, Jana?"

"Oh, not a soul! Yzak-sama told everyone not to disturb your sleep, so no one, not even me, tried even to climb up here. But we were so worried! You have just arrived, and we really missed Shiho-sama! Speaking of which! I forgot to bring your breakfast tray!" Jana cheerfully left the room.

Meanwhile, Shiho took her bandaged arm with her left hand and ran her fingers over it. She watched the sunlight that filled her room through the large glass windows as random thoughts entered her mind. All those thoughts revolved around a certain someone, and she had been having a very nice dream about the person too. Smiling gently, she touched her bandaged arm to her cheek.

_...Apology Accepted._

* * *

**End **

A/N: Whew! Finally finished. I hope everyone loves it! I'm planning on making a continuation or a sequel, but that still depends on the reviews I receive. Read and Review please! Take care!

--MaI


End file.
